Diskussion:Chuukichi
Wird er denn wiedererweckt? Ich bezweifle das. Kabuto macht so ein ähnliches Gedankenkontroll-Jutsu wie Sasori glaube ich. Die kamen ja nicht aus nem Sarg wie sonst bei Edo Tensei, die standen da rum und er hat sie iwo aufgelesen und unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Vermutlich gehörten sie zur Shinobi-Allianz. Oder irre ich mich jetzt total? --DasallmächtigeJ 22:50, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ne ne, er und shin sind schon durch edo tensei von kabuto wiederbelebt worden. man sieht bei shin die dunklen augen und bei beiden steigt so ein rauch von ihren körpern auf, wie auch bei anderen geedotenseiten. Johnny/ジョニー 23:18, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, bei mir war nur das Problem das kein Sarg da war und vor allem das er sagt "Wir werden euch niemals helfen" oder so...--DasallmächtigeJ 23:21, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es wurde doch zwei Seiten zuvor erklärt das sie ihren eigenen Will und Erinnerung haben, aber sich nicht bewegen können. ^^ Außerdem wurden letzte Woche im Manga unzählige beschworen, aber man hätte niemals davon ausgehen sollen das dies bereits alle waren, nur weil das alle waren die wir gesehen haben. Es werden sicherlich nochmehr (un)bekannte Shinobi einfach auftauchen. Aber die eigentlich Frage hat ja Johnny bereits beantwortet. Sum2k3 01:40, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) schaut euch mal den rechts an^^ 300pxErnie1992 18:57, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :das kommt aus nem movie? hat kishi da mitgewirkt? sone ähnlichkeit kann kein zufall sein vllt ist ers ja echt. wie hieß der denn in dem film und was hat der gemacht? und ist er gestorben? --DasallmächtigeJ 19:00, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hiruko hat entweder Meiton, Jinton, Kouton oder Ranton bei ihm abgezapft. Und gestorben sind die 4, die da hängen eigendlich ja, oder irre ich mich? weil nachm chimera no jutsu stirbt doch derjenige auf den das angewendet wird, oder nicht? LipiNoBakuha 19:53, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) vielleicht hat kishi sich ja vom film inspirieren lassen für den typ =) YunaHatake 19:59, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also das ist der auf jeden Fall, sein Kiri-Stirnband ist zu erkennen und der Rest auch. Sollten wir vielleicht dann bei Todesliste einfügen, dass Hiruko ihm sein Kekkei Genkai genommen hat und vielleicht das der Grund dafür war, dass er gestorben ist?°Aizen° 20:18, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jop, so wirds auch gewesen sein :p rheintheoretisch kann man den artikel soweit entspoilern wie es im film kommt. nur halt anderes spoilerbild dann oder so LipiNoBakuha 21:07, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die kekkei genkais kommen glaube nicht von den die da hängen , der dritte film die charaktere wurden anders als bei den vorherigen filmen von kishi designtErnie1992 21:17, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, das ist er. und soweit ich weiß werden die filme (zumindest ab shippuuden) mit kihsimoto abgesprochen (so waren auch die häuser der kage im film zu sehen, kurz nachdem sie im manga auftauchten). die kekkei genkais waren im film von diesen charas - hiruko hat sie mit seinem chimera absorbiert. entspoilern würde ich diesen artikel nicht, da er im film nur ganz kurz zu sehen war ohne nennenswerte erscheinung. und im manga ist er jetzt vorgekommen. also sollen die spoiler schon bleiben. Johnny/ジョニー 21:21, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wir haben ja diese Fillerbox, bei Sachen wo Infos aus Fillern in richtige Art gepackt werden. Haben wir sowas auch für Filme? Da könnten wir seinen Tod ja dann erwähnen. Weiß man den welches Kekkei Genkai er hatte (Stahl und Finsternis würde ich mal ausschließen wollen)?--DasallmächtigeJ 21:30, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::hier: Filme gibts die film-box. dann kann man ja das im art einbauen. Johnny/ジョニー 21:45, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) und hier die andern beiden: 300px 300pxErnie1992 21:43, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte recht, danke ernie. hab schon gedacht, dass auch der stachelige iwa-nin einer dieser shinobi im film sein muss. und auch die frau ist es ebenfalls. Johnny/ジョニー 21:47, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dann lässt das ja wirklich nur den einen möglichen Schluss zu nämlich das alle 4 Kekkei Genkai existierien. Krass, ich hab gedacht Stahl und Finsternis wären so Quatsch-Elemente für den Film. Das gibt n paar krasse Fights und ich geh mal davon aus, dass der Iwa-Mensch Stahl hat, muss ja was mit Erde zu tun haben. Aber wir werdens ja sehen.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:55, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kam die Frau auch im Manga bis jetzt vor? Bis jetzt wirkt sie auf mich unbekannt, außer halt im Film kurz gesehen. Aber super Einfall von Johnny ..auch wenn uns das nicht mehr hilft, außer das wir wissen das er ein Kekkei Genkai hat. :P Sum2k3 21:52, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :kapitel 516, seite 4 (mangastream) - da kommt auch die frau vor. aber ernie... was ist mit dem kumo-nin im bild auf dieser seite im manga... ist er auch einer der shinobi im film? Johnny/ジョニー 21:53, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ich hab jetzt nich den ganzen film geguckt, aber ich guck morgen mal ob ich ihn evtl findeErnie1992 21:57, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, es gab ja 4 Kekkei Genkai, also muss er ja das 4te beisteuern.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:55, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::außerdem glaube ich, dass der iwa-nin das jinton hat, wie auch oonoki aus iwa und der kumo-nin das ranton. Johnny/ジョニー 21:59, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hätte ja den Iwa-Kerl auf Kouton (weil da bestimmt Erde drin ist) getippt und den Kiri-Kerl auf Ranton (Wasser), aber das bei dir macht auch Sinn, da kann man eh nur mutmaßen. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:03, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) left hier die Frau im Manga°Aizen° 21:57, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Erkennt einer wo die herkommt? --DasallmächtigeJ 22:03, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich weiß Kishi es selbst noch nicht. xD ..ich ärger mich grad so ziemlich das ich den Film von meiner Platte gelöscht hab. -.- Ob es sich schon lohnen würde Artikel für die Charaktere anzubauen? "Unbekannter Iwa-Nin", "Unbekannter Kumo-Nin" ..mh und "Unbekannte Kunoichi" .. xD ..naja, wohl eher weniger. Also abwarten bis es Namen oder mehr Infos gibt. ..hab mal das Stirnband mit allen vergleichen, nix wirklich ..das einzige was am ehesten sinn machen würde wäre Suna, da alle anderen (Kakashi sollte ja dazu gehören) aus den fünf großen nationen kommen. Sum2k3 22:29, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::also nach dem ausschlußverfahren müsste sie aus Sunagakure kommen. wir haben chuukichi aus kiri, einen iwa-nin, einen kumo-nin auf dem bild sieht man auch, kakashi wäre ja im film der letzte aus konoha. somit bleibt sie als letzte, und auch weil die anderen ihrem dorf entsprechende kleidung tragen, eine suna kunoichi. Johnny/ジョニー 22:22, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::vom bild her hätte ich auch auf Suna oder Taki getippt, man erkennt ja nichts genaues. Aber was du sagst klingt ziemlich logisch, macht auch Sinn, weil für coole Duelle ja auf beiden Seiten Ninjas aus den entsprechenden Dörfern sin müssen. Vllt ist es ja jemand bekanntes, Gaaras mutter oder sowas...sieht man die im Manga? ich seh mal nach...--DasallmächtigeJ 22:25, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::also seine mutter sieht anders aus, die ist es wohl nicht. es sei denn sie hat ne andere frisur.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:39, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also das es nicht Gaaras Mutter ist, hättest du dir vorher schon selbst beantworten können. :P Im Film war sie auch noch nicht ewig tot. Wir einigen uns einfach auf Suna. Bringt ja nichts weiter zu rätseln, da man eh nichts erkennt. Vielleicht erkennen wir nächste Woche mehr. Sum2k3 23:30, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) was ist mit dem typ links, auf chuukichis bild? gibts von dem ne "nahaufnahme"? LipiNoBakuha 15:41, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :das musst du ernie fragen. Johnny/ジョニー 17:59, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hab gerad geguckt, der kumo nin kommt nicht vor und der ninja auf dem chuukichi bild ist unbekanntErnie1992 00:00, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :so wie ich das sehe und mich noch im film an diesen shinobi aus dem chuukichi-bild erinnern kann, ist es dort ein kumo-nin (die kleidung scheint die von kumo zu sein). Johnny/ジョニー 02:08, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hast recht, der typ auf chuukichis bild ist der kumo ninErnie1992 10:42, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) das sieht mir aber eher nach ner Frau aus.°Aizen° 22:16, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sieht weiblich aus ist aber ein mannErnie1992 16:44, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 300px|left Hier kan mann die Kumo-Kleidung besser erkennen.°Aizen° 15:32, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :dieser kumo-nin ist bestimmt auch der, der links unten von zabuza ist. johnny/ジョニー 17:26, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::das ist er auch, das steht schonmal fest Ernie1992 21:49, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC)